


Fantastic Beasts of the Summer Country and Beyond

by A_Strange_Vessel, blueberryscowler



Category: Chronicles of the Imaginarium Geographica - James A. Owen, Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2018-11-17 01:38:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11265279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Strange_Vessel/pseuds/A_Strange_Vessel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueberryscowler/pseuds/blueberryscowler
Summary: Looking for a a friend outside of Tamerlane House, Rose Dyson decides to find a pen pal in the Summer Country. To her surprise, the man who answers her letter is not a normal human at all - in fact, Newt Scamander's life is as much of a secret as hers. Additionally to this surprising similarity, they share a very particular interest.





	1. Rose's First Letter

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [Hobbit4Lyfe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hobbit4Lyfe/pseuds/Hobbit4Lyfe) in the [Pen_Pals_Prompt_Meme](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Pen_Pals_Prompt_Meme) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> I'd love to see if anyone wants to write as Newt Scamander and Rose Dyson as they talk mythical creatures and the Archipelago of Dreams.

_Dearest reader of this letter of mine,_  
  


I hope you are doing well. Of course, I cannot know what your intentions of looking for a pen pal, but mine is, well, not exactly _loneliness_ in its true meaning, as I am rarely alone, and never lonely. I am almost always in company of a great many of kind, and especially interesting people, and yet I sometimes feel as though I am lack some kind of conversation.  
  
I am a conundrum, or an enigma, or both. I am also to carry the honour and joy, yet burden of having quite an exceptional family, and all of these things, among others, have led my life into a situation of the most wonderful of things, but also, of a certain kind of isolation. You might say, I am out of this word.  
  
I read most of the time, of academical reasons, but also to my own entertainment and a way of passing the time, and so the material I read is quite diverse. Yet, in many of my reads, I have seen letters – whole exchanges printed as books, letters from real people, and letters in fiction. And someday – quite recently, actually – I have noticed, that I have never written a letter at all. Not one. Not to a friend of relative, and especially not to a stranger, as I do now.  
  
I love animals, of all sorts. For a very specific reason, I have a great lot of affection for owls. And I don't know if you believe in Dragons, but I really do enjoy reading about them.  
  
Many people have difficulties talking to me, I learned that when I went to a boarding school for a while, which I had to leave, because I was different, ~~and so was my o~~  
  
Well, I must say, as I read a lot, I suppose I am less complicated to communicate with in writing.  
  
One of my Uncles just called. It is dinnertime now, and then I will have to go to bed. I am very much looking forward to learn about you.  
  
  
  
_Sincerely,_  
  
_~~Rose Dyson, the Gr~~_  
_Rose D._

 


	2. An Introduction to Newt Scamander

Rose,

You like dragons, too? That's wonderful! I've always wanted to see one. I'm a magizoologist, meaning I study fantastic beasts, mythological creatures, the like.  
So far, dragons are the one thing my wife, Tina, won't let me study.  
Yet. I'm still trying to find a way to see one.  
Also, did you know, in... er... my part of England, we use owls to deliver the post?  
Where did you go to school? I went to a boarding school as well, and ended up leaving. Well, I was actually kicked out.  
I still find Hogwarts to be an amazing school; I was in Hufflepuff, and I still have a bit of an attachment to my old house, as well as to badgers.  
I hope to hear from you again soon.

Sincerely,  
Newt Scamander


	3. Postal Owls

_Dear Mr Scamander, Newt,_  
  
  
I like your name. I am surprised to learn that you actually do believe in Dragons, as most people in Britain do not. At least the people I have met. Why does your wife not want you to sturdy Dragons?  
  
I certainly know of owls delivering post, and I think they do so pretty well, despite some people insisting that swallows would be better suited for this particular task. I presume they are with secret letters, as they are not as easily noticed, especially not during the day.  
  
What part of Britain are you from, if I might ask? I used to live in Berkshire for a few years, and later for a short time in Oxfordshire, and I have never seen a postal owl cross either place.  
  
I think I have heard of Hogwarts, long ago, and I like that name, too. But - what exactly does Hufflepuff mean?  
  
Badgers are such wonderful animals, I just love the way they talk! Although I am afraid, the badgers living in England are not as sociable as those I have met where I live now. You rarely get to see them, and when you do, they vanish immediately. Once, I tried to cuddle one I had seen in Reading, and had to be send to the school nurse afterwards. He didn't even tell my why he scratched me so hard! What are your experiences with British badgers like?  
  
In fact, what is your live like? As a Magizoologist in ~~the Sum~~ England, what exactly are you doing? And where is the line between a fantastic and a non-fantastic beast drawn? Do you travel a lot? Does your wife come with you?  
  
I spent the time between my first letter and this one mostly in my room, studying and reading, only leaving to eat. Most of the people I live with don't require much food, and so our meals are usually held in a small circle. I really like sandwiches.  
  
If you ever shall get to meet a Dragon, I advise you to choose tea over death.  
  
  
 _Yours faithfully,_  
  
Rose Dyson

 


	4. Of Dragons and Travels to New York

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A note to blueberryscowler:
> 
> Sorry for taking so long to write this chapter. I wanted to double-check something within the Fantastic Beasts canon (both the first movie and the "textbook" novella) before writing something potentially wrong, not expecting it to take more than an afternoon to look up, but then life happened.

Rose,

I'm actually from Dorset, but Hogwarts is in a remote area of the Scottish highlands. The owl post around there is... intentionally discreet.

You say you've heard of Hogwarts? I didn't know that muggles have heard of the place. Unless you aren't a muggle?

As for Hufflepuff, it's one of the four houses named for the school's four founders. Helga Hufflepuff's symbol was (er, still is, long after her death) a badger due to the loyalty and work ethic she'd wanted to instill in her students.

Well, Tina doesn't really want me to deal with dragons because she thinks they're more dangerous than the time with the Obscurus. Yes, that time with the Obscurus did get a tiny bit out of hand at points, but how does she know for sure that dragons are worse unless they're checked out?

As for my work, some things considered to be fantastic beasts are what muggles consider to be mythical creatures, like dragons, unicorns, chimeras, and such. Magical governments let muggles know about these ones because they think that even if muggles do see them, the muggles wouldn't necessarily believe they're real. Others are magical creatures that muggles can't, or won't, believe in, and the magical governments believe these creatures to be dangerous.

I've been trying to come up with a sort of guidebook for all magical creatures worldwide, in an effort to promote an understanding and protection of them.

That's how I met Tina, you know. My research led me to New York in 1926, where she'd been working in law enforcement. Long story short, a young man whose magic had been suppressed by his foster mother... Well, he became something rather dark, aided by a dark wizard who'd been using a potion to pose as Tina's boss. She, her sister, and the muggle man who became my and Tina's brother-in-law (and my best friend) helped the American magical government take care of that one, even if said government didn't necessarily want us involved.

May I ask why you spend so much time in solitude? If you're not a muggle, I worry that hiding whatever makes you... you, could make you some sort of Obscurus.

Before I forget, where in the world have you met talking badgers? I'd rather like to meet one. I've only ever met the non-talking ones.

And do dragons really like tea? I've also heard not to tickle them while they sleep.

Newt


	5. Muggle or Obscurus?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note to A-Strange-Vessel: Don't worry, stories take as long as they do.

_Dear Newt,_  
  
  
I am glad to hear from you again. I see what you mean, discreet post is usually the best.  
  
I am a lot of things, but as I have never heard the word “muggle” I cannot tell you whether I am one of them or not. Why can't they hear about Hogwarts, are their ears not made to hear particular words? Are they some sort of Fantastic Beast you are studying? I think I have overheard the word “Hogwarts” in an inn, when the barman talked to one of my uncles.  
  
I agree, Badgers are incredibly loyal, and they do have quite a good work ethic in important situations, although they also very much enjoy eating cake and reading comics. Do English badgers _not_ talk? That would explain a lot to me!  
  
I don't know what an Obscurus is, but Dragons are certainly very dangerous. However, I don't see why that should keep you from studying them. As I have said, never choose death over tea. Speaking of tea, I don't know is _all_ Dragons like it, but I think you better not tickle them.

O, so many of these creatures are amazing, although I don't see why people shouldn't believe in them, as Believing is Seeing. I really like unicorns, especially unicorn mice.  
  
Does the government think if people don't believe in these creatures it will make them less dangerous?  
  
Again, I don't know what a muggle or Obscurus is, so I cannot tell you if I am one of become one. But I don't spend much time in actual solitude, I actually live in a house with very many people. I would just like some contact to the Worlds outside, you see?  
  
  
_Yours truly,_  
  
_Rose_

 


	6. Muggles and Obscurus

Rose,

Muggles are ordinary humans with no magical ability. While there are are spells we witches and wizards use to hide the school from them, sometimes (though it's technically illegal) the school's name comes out. If it does, we can usually pass it off as a mundane misspeak. (Things do get a bit tricky when dealing with half-magic children, though.)

And it's true that in England, badgers don't talk. As far as I know, dragons don't talk in England (or anywhere else in this world), either, or whether they drink tea. (Again, I wouldn't know. Tina doesn't want me blundering around and getting fried.)

What do you mean by "Believing is Seeing"? And what sort of unicorns have mixed with mice? I've only seen normal unicorns (the ones around here only like girls, so I had Tina and Queenie help deal with that study).

The government thinks that if muggles don't believe in some creatures, it'll be less likely that they'll go after said creatures. I mentioned before about muggles getting involved with the Obscurus, and in cases of muggles getting involved with magical creatures, there's a lot of death... which is why I've been trying to write my book: To have magical people understand the creatures to protect them from all humans, and to keep all humans from getting hurt by something they don't understand. Does that make sense?

Back to what an Obscurus is. Sorry for not explaining further. It's someone who has magical abilities, but said abilities have been repressed (by fearful family members; by the person with the powers fearing or not understanding them; or by the person not knowing they have any powers, for whatever reason).

Where exactly do you live? Is it some sort of boarding-house like Tina and Queenie used to live? And what do you mean by worlds outside?

Newt


End file.
